


Потому что

by Sag



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: Они молоды и жадны. И нет дела до совести. И мира мало. И мира-то этого нет. Просто не существует. Какой мир, когда есть они?
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 4





	Потому что

У него оказываются неожиданно мягкие губы, ожидаемо жёсткие от лака волосы, алкоголь во взгляде и дыхании. Они безнадёжно пьяны и беспросветно влюблены друг в друга. И всё это так странно, сумбурно и запретно, что дурманит и путает сильнее, чем алкоголь.  
Они, смеясь, опрокидывают стаканы с пуншем на ковёр девчонки, в доме которой проходит вечеринка. До комнаты на втором этаже едва-едва доходит музыка с первого — какая-то отвратительно-безвкусная попса. Однажды он покажет ему свою коллекцию кассет, а пока что они оба заваливаются на пол, вслед за стаканами. И теперь смех ещё громче, мысли — свободнее, желания — честнее.  
Второй поцелуй выходит более глубоким. Даже отчаянным. Комната теперь безнадежно пропитана алкоголем, в доме играет дерьмовая музыка, но они стараются урвать как можно больше у этой ночи.  
Они молоды и жадны. И нет дела до совести. И мира мало. И мира-то этого нет. Просто не существует. Какой мир, когда есть они?  
Это как услышать пятнадцатый альбом Боуи, который как раз выходит в 1983-м.  
Это как дождаться «Пространства мёртвых дорог» Берроуза.  
Это как понять, что ты только что целовался с самым популярным парнем школы. И едва ли тебе ещё когда-то было настолько хорошо.  
Уилл бы ещё укоризненно напомнил про Челленджер STS-что-то-там, но, честное слово, кого интересует далекий космос, когда есть свой, почти рядом, и такой же бесконечный и холодный.  
Но ведь и в космосе бывают взрывы, правда?

***

На следующий день Стив сгребает его за куртку и затаскивает в мужской туалет. Ну да, бессмертная классика для выяснения отношений. Джонатан закатил бы глаза, если бы не шумящая после удара об стену голова.  
— Ничего не было, — шипит Стив, особо не выжидая.  
— Пьяным ты мне больше нравился, Харрингтон, — замечает Джонатан, потирая ушибленный затылок.  
— А ты мне мертвым больше понравишься, если хоть кому-нибудь скажешь, Байерс.  
— О чем? Ничего же не было.  
Стив бешено сверкает глазами, но кивает:  
— Вот и отлично.  
Удар дверью совпадает с судорожным вдохом Джонатана. Наконец-то. Сердце бешено колотится, а легкие обжигает столь долгожданным воздухом. Всего-то и нужно — забыть. Длинные ресницы, пропитанные лаком волосы и одно алкогольное дыхание на двоих. Даже не думать. Да.  
Легко.

***

Если на первую вечеринку Джонатан согласился, решив поддаться на уговоры матери, то следующую он планирует пропустить по более, чем очевидным причинам. Однако к матери подключается ещё и Нэнси.  
— Считай, что у меня проектная работа по социализации Джонатана Байерса.  
— Да ну? У тебя даже нет психологии в расписании.  
— Это факультатив. Волонтёрство.  
— Да ну?  
— Именно так.  
И ведь они могут сколько угодно пререкаться и упражняться в остроумии, но неугомонная Нэнси Уилер всё равно затащит его на эту вечеринку. Поэтому спойлер — спустя полчаса Джонатан вслед за ней тащится к дому с серпантином, пуншем и отстойной музыкой.  
Его план прост и надёжен — не приближаться к алкоголю, найти свободное место в доме без целующихся парочек и всяких желающих втянуть его в игру в «бутылочку» или «правду или действие» и дождаться завершения ночи в тишине и спокойствии. И видят боги, если понадобится, он залезет на крышу или дерево рядом с домом. У него репутация местного чудика и строгий план на эту ночь, черта с два, его что-то остановит.  
Однако проблемы начинаются уже на входе. Ему впихивают обязательный красный стаканчик с пуншем, и пропускают внутрь. Стаканчик лучше нигде не бросать. Тут же впихнут новый. Первое правило вечеринок: любым свободным рукам не хватает стакана с алкоголем. Джонатан не представляет, как именно работает коллективное бессознательное в такой ситуации, но правило более, чем проверенное, — каждый раз проходило не больше минуты от момента потери стаканчика до выдачи нового.  
Ладно, нужно просто не пить из него. И перейти к следующему пункту плана — найти тихое, безлюдное место. В доме, полном алкоголя и подростков. Да.  
Проходит полчаса, за которые Джонатан всё же оставляет стаканчик пунша на одной из многочисленных тумбочек, исследует весь дом и не находит ничего подходящего. Какая-то парочка даже в ванной лежит друг на друге, целуясь. Он уже начинает осматривать потолок второго этажа, надеясь всё-таки найти выход на крышу, когда его резко прижимают к стене. И, честное слово, ноющий от точно такого же недавнего удара затылок узнает Харрингтона раньше, чем сам Байерс, попытавшийся врезать уже пьяному парню.  
У Стива здорово поплывший взгляд, отказывающийся фокусироваться хоть на чем-то. Джонатан предполагает, что того вот-вот вырвет, и он пытается аккуратно взять его за руки, чтобы отвести в ближайшую ванную. Но Стив неловко и пьяно отмахивается от него, а затем просто сгребает в охапку, зарывается в шею, заставляя рефлекторно вздрогнуть, резко вдыхает запах и, найдя губами ухо, шепчет.  
— Прости, прости, прости…  
И Джонатан обнимает его в ответ. Едва-едва протиснув руки сквозь жесткую хватку, в позе, от которой всё начнёт затекать уже через пару минут, но он обнимает его. Потому что они идиоты. Потому что они влюблены. Потому что они живут в дурацком мире, в котором два идиота одного пола не могут быть влюблены. Не друг в друга.  
И на этот раз они не вваливаются в чужую комнату. Они не смеются. И не опрокидывают стаканчик пунша. Они целуются в коридоре. И всё настолько безнадёжно, что хочется завыть в голос. Но они лишь возобновляют прерванный из-за нехватки воздуха поцелуй. Успеть бы насытиться до рассвета.  
Потому что завтра ничего не будет. Потому что только здесь и сейчас.  
Потому что даже у Эша Уильямса было куда больше шансов на хэппи-энд, чем у них.  
Только на второй солёной капле, упавшей на его лицо, Джонатан понимает, что Стив, нависающий над ним, плачет. Без кривящегося лица, без истерики, нет, слезы сами текут по его щекам. Харрингтон ничего не говорит, только смотрит непривычно серьезно своими невозможными, полуприкрытыми глазами. Джонатан аккуратно стирает новую слезу с его щеки и, поддавшись вперед, мягко целует место, на котором она была. А затем снова обнимает его. Просто обнимает Стива Харрингтона, пока тот беззвучно и размеренно плачет, и гладит его по спине, впитывая и принимая каждый выдох. 


End file.
